


Discovery

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: Rodney discovered he was addicted to adventure.... and John.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juniperphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/gifts).



> Also meets **McSheplets** 238: addiction

Rodney never thought he would get addicted to the adrenaline rush of off-world adventures. Sure, he could have done without the spear wielding natives chasing him back to the Stargate, but the excitement of stepping onto new world in the hope of finding Ancient technology, especially a ZPM, was the sort of rush he had only experienced before in a laboratory during a Eureka moment in his research. There was the ever-present danger, the threat of hearing the high-pitched whine of a wraith dart, but there was also the exhilaration of a new discovery.

It wasn't until some time later he realized most of that excitement came from being with John, Teyla, and Ronon, enjoying the camaraderie and the banter. Sharing nights sitting around a campfire telling stories, laughing and even crying together. He missed Ronon and Teyla's stories of their people, and he lied when he said he didn't miss John. He missed John most of all because the world was an empty place without him cajoling Rodney's staff for favors, or dragging him out of the labs for dinner or movie night. He missed sneaking into John's quarters in the middle of the night and wrapping himself around John until morning.

At least they had their weekly get-together, and once the meal was over he would say goodbye to Carson and Elizabeth, and give a real hello to John in the privacy of his hotel room.

Perhaps eventually he would lose his addiction to all the excitement of gate travel to strange new worlds, but Rodney knew he would never get over his addiction to John.

END  
 


End file.
